Tmnt 2012 : Shiro clan
by RedAceCupcakes
Summary: Soo for all TMNT 2012 geeks and fans out there here is my werry first Dream on the serie with is the first Dream I hawe ewer whrote down afther some years I hawe hade manny strange anime Dreams and I hade a whriting itch that I needed to get out and this Storrie on my mind if anyone feels like reading it thougth it would be nice to know if anyone would like to hear the rest of it.
1. Chapter 1: A new kunoitch

Chapter 1: A new kunoitch

Donatello where running on the roof of NYC talking with his brothers on his head set ore as Mikey where to call them t-heads. They where out looking for mutagen capsules hoping to find some to protect the humans of NYC for more unwanted mutagens. Donnie stop a little and look t down at his raider that stared to beep pretty much signifying a capsule where close by but he did not expect to find another kunoitch holding it.

It was deficiently not Kurai as this other kunoitch had reddish long hair in a long braid down her back, her bangs where covering one of her eye as she seem to inspect the capsule and a bowstaf on her back a bit similar to his.

"Guys I have found a capsule." Donnie told his brother´s in the t-head.

"That's great Donnie." Leo said.

"Guys we are meeting up by the manhole then?" Raphael pointed out.

"Yeah dude god job bro." Mikey almost screamed destroying his brothers ears.

"Yeah, I will get there in a little while."

"Why so? Isn't it just to pick it up and head home Donnie? Leonardo asked.

"Not really. There's a kunoitch holding it."

"Kurai hu let me get over there and kick her ass for you." Raph knuckles could be heard truth the t-head.

"No its not Kurai its another girl I have newer seen her before she seems new."

"Eh? A new girl? Meaby she wants to be our friend?"

"Mikey don't just a sum that she might still be from the foot clan right Donnie?" Leo sigh.

"I don't see any foot clan symbol on her but its better to be careful I assume."

"Where are you now Donnie? I will be there in a sec need to beat something ells up then Mikey."

"Raph she might not be an enemy." 

"Just let me handle her I will meet you guys back ho-" Donnie didn't get to finish his sentences as a kunai flue by his head and destroyed his t-head coming from the red hard kunoitch who had sported him and was now making her way over to him.

To bad for Donnie she was faster then him and got him fast down on the floor pointing her bowstaf against his face looking seriously at him.

"Why where you spying on me?" She asked and Donnie was now staring into her eyes that strangely had different colours he thinks as her right eye where hard to see under her bang.

"I didn't mean to spy on you."

"Then what where you doing? You aren't from the foot clan I hope."

"Aren't you from the foot clan?" Donnie asked a little suspiciously.

"No way, I am from the Shiro clan. The foot clan is nether my enemies nor alias thought I don't like them." She lowered her staf looking at Donnie a little wondering.

"Well I am a enemy of the foot clan more ore less." Donnie said as he got up. As he got up on his legs the girl started cheeking him out and walk t around him a little.

"You are a turtle hu? I have heard stories about NYC but I newer thought there where turtles this big and that could talk living here its so far away fro the sea water turtles usual lives in." She said sounding a little surprised.

"I can easy assume you aren't from around. I am Donatello by the way."

"Yeah I got here about a fju days ago from Japan. I am called Furi as in free."

"No name ?"

"Yeah but I am not allowed to give my name to a stranger like this you have to figure it out on your own, clan rules you know." She said a little awkwardly looking down at her feet s. "Sorry I destroyed your headphone before I had to make sure you weren't an enemy."

"I understand no hard feeling."

"Thanks so what are you doing out here this late?"

"Me and my brothers are collecting mutagen capsules just like the one you pick t up over on the other roof."

"Oh this capsule?" She holds forward a howl capsule. "Is it yours?"

"Not really but we need to collect them so they wont do any harm to the city."

"I was sorta hoping to take this with me home and examinat the liquid inside thought." Furi look t down a little looking at the capsule in her hands.

"You like to examinat on different subsistence to find out more about them?" Donnie asked getting his geek on.

"Yeah call me a geek but I like that kind of stuff. I have a lab back home and al the book you can find about fysiks, biologic and mathematics methods." Furi smiles lightly.

"I like that stuff to." Donnie almost screamed out in joy.

"You do? You don't think I sounds to geeky?"

"No I am also a geek for that stuff." Donnie couldn't believe he actually have found another ninja that likes she same stuff he does but that happiness doesn't last long as he hears his brothers voices and Raph attacks Furi who jumps away and manges to smack Raphael with her staf but disappears with a smoke bomb leaving them quickly.

"What the shell Raph she wasn't a threat."

"We where worried sick over you suddenly losing the contact with you we thought she had kick t your as." 

"Yeah dude." 

"Donnie what happened?" Leo and Mikey joins them quickly and Donnie explains what he had talk t with Furi about as they heads home. Thought later on that night he wish t that he would meet Furi again as he cant stop thinking about her.


	2. Chapter 2: New girl in school

Chapter 2: New girl in school.

Donnie sighs again as they enters the lair after tonight's patrol. Its been a week sins he seen Furi and he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He sits down in the living room in front of the tv looking down. Shore he only have meet her ones but it was something about her that makes it hard for him to stop thinking about her.

Mikey sat down in between Donnie and the tv as he wanted to play some video games as Leo went of to meditate and Raph training ofc.

It doesn't take long before April and Casey visits them and April notice straight away that something is making Donnie down. As Casey walk of to find Raph April sits down next to Donnie talking to him as he explains about Furi for her.

"That sounds a bit like the new student at school thought she has glasses and is werry silent." April points out and Donnie looks up at her.

"R-really? What's her name? Where is she from?"

"Hm if I remembers right Japan and her last name is Shiro. Doesn't remember her first name but can cheek it up on the schools newspaper." April smile slightly and takes out her computer taping in on the Schools homepage as Donnie fells hope rise again.

"Here it is. Lets see... she comes from Japan and her name is Shiro Maria Furida." April reads out loudly as there is a picture of a red hair girl, a blue bright eye is visible as the bangs cowers her other eye, black hipster glasses resting on her nose and she is smiling lightly looking rather shy on the pick.

"That's her. I recognises that cut-eh I mean her smile that's Furi. So her name is Furida." Donnie light blushes as he can fell April smirking at him.

"You like her don't you Donnie~" April teast him a little making him blush more. "You know I think you two would go good together thought. She is really smart already rise to the best in the class and she began for 5 days ago." 

"Really you think that?" Donnie looked at April a little unshorn. "I just whist I could get to know her more you know only meet her ones." He sign again an lookt down.

"I could help you with that you know." April pat his shoulder and smiled.

"You can?" Donnie raise an eye brow at her. "How?"

"On Monday I just gives her your t-phone number ore as if you could get her number you know piece of cake." 

"You shore that will work?"

"Ofc, just tells her I am a friend of yours and that you would like to get to know her better and give her your number. Piece of cake Donnie." April smiles and gives him a thumb up.

Donnie huggs her as a thanks thought cant hellp not feling 100% shore it will work but he cant wait to meet her again.

April lookt around in the school coridors. She was on a mission, hellping her friend get incontakt with the new student at school. She smiled to herself when she spoted that red head walking towards the lockers a fju meter before her. She mowe past som other students before she tapt the Furida´s shoulder making them lock eyes.

"Hello, Furida right?" April askt with a smile as she resives a nod from the red head.

"I am April Oneal. We hawe the same classes."

"You are together with that blackt haird baka right?" Furida smiles lightly.

"If you mean Casey yeas." April thinks `wonders what baka snatds for´.

"Is there something speciell you want, miss Oneal?"

"Just call me April and yeah. I hawe heard you meat one of my friends on a rooftop about 5 days ago Donatello if you remembers."

"You know Donnie?" Furida looks a little shookt.

"Yeah he sort of sawed me ones."

"Is he doing good? Didetn really got to finish our talk last time some other turtle came and scard me a bitt so I ran away." Furida smiles lightly looking down.

"Yeah that Raph he is a bitt of a bulie but he was just consurn for Donnie. But Donnie would like to get to know you more you know and wonders if its okey if you exchainch nummer?"

"Ofc I would love that he seemd really nice and its not ewery time you meat someone who seems to be on the same intelektuel level as yourself." Smiles bigger and takes out her phone. "I can give ou mine so can you give it to him?"

"Oh great. I already hase his just need to give it to you." April takes out a paper with Donnies number on. "Just send him a text with your name and he will know who it is from."

"Thanks." Furida smiles and grabs the paper with Donnies number. "Em are there some more who knows about them?"

"Its just me and Casey. Well now you to." April smiles. "Want to hawe company at math class?"

"That would be nice." Furida smiles to and they start walking towards class spending most of the school day together talking about well mostly exept during last class as it was a test and you could leaw when you where done witch Furida did first of them all.

Raph sighn as he lookt at Donnie praktikly glud to his t-phone as he hase been the howl day. He rolles his eyes and gets up.

"Cant you just give up on it Donnie? If she hasent answerd yet she owisly dident want your number."

"You dont know that Raph meaby she just dosent know what to whrite." Donnie looks up at raph.

"Ore she dosent just simply wants to be fi-" Raph dosent ewen get to finish as Donnies t-phone plings and Donnie stands up with his arms in the air screaming, "She texted me!" and runs into his lab slaming the door leawing his brotehrs stummed and shookt.

"Well aperently she wants to be his friend Raph." Mikey points out and runs away fast as Raph starts chainsing him around the lair.


End file.
